Poultrygiest: Chowder's POV
by futureauthor13
Summary: Basically the episode "Poultrygiest" but told in Chowder's POV


**Okay, I just watched the newest episode of Chowder, The Poultrygiest, for the second time today (3****rd**** time in total, that's how good it is) and I thought "I wonder what was happening to Chowder during all of this?" If you thought this question too, or if you just wanted to read an alternate POV for The Poultrygiest, this is the story to read! Here we go!**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers for "The Poultrygiest", read at own risk.** **And FYI, Chowder's POV won't start until after the following intro:**

"What do you mean haunted?" asked Mung.

"Radda radda radda," said Shnitzel holding up a book. "The Snackronomicon? Oh Shnitzel, you know I don't believe in the supernatural."

As Shnitzel and Mung were talking, Chowder stared at the old flurkey. Even though it was glowing an eerie, green glow, and it was probably fifty years old, it still looked delicious to Chowder. Heck, everything looked delicious to Chowder. He was just about to ask his cooking master if he could eat it when he heard Mung say "We have to get rid of this dish!"

Good enough for me, thought Chowder. He quickly ate it in one gulp. "Chowder," asked Mung, "Where's the dish?" Uh oh, thought Chowder who than quickly said "I don't know," his mouth still full.

Mung quickly got worried about his young apprentice, but Chowder convinced him that he was fine and everything was normal. But everything was definitely not going to be normal.

**Chowder's POV**

As soon as Mung started talking to Shnitzel again, I started to feel weird. Not a 'I think I ate to much' weird, just a weird weird. Suddenly I started flapping my arms and clucking like a chicken!

"Chowder, are you okay?" asked Mung. I suddenly stopped clucking and turned to Mung. "I'm okay Mung," I said, but Mung and Shnitzel looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Oh Radda!" shouted Shnitzel pointing at me. Just then, my head started spinning around super fast! Then my arms started to spin, then I started to do crazy, old dance moves that I had never even seen before! This day just kept getting weirder and weirder! I tried to ask Mung to help me, but all that came out was....

"Flarga Flarga. Flarga flarga."

"Chowder, snap out of it!" shouted Mung, worried. Then, I just stopped. It felt like I was back to normal, but then I heard a deep, dark, freaky voice.

"The Chowder you know of is no longer here," said the voice. But I was there, at least I thought I was. I started to hear Mung talking, but it seemed so soft I could hardly hear it. I couldn't move or open my mouth for help, it was like I was frozen but without the ice.

What's happening, I thought to myself.

_You are under my control now. _It was the creepy voice again. Who are you, I thought. _I am Florentine. Thanks for eating me, it was much easier to gain control of your body that way. Now that I do have your body in my control, I can get revenge on Mung Daal for leaving me behind that horrible radiator for all those years! As I talk to you, I am also talking to your friends. It is now time for me to have my revenge!_

No! I couldn't let this guy hurt my friends! I then saw myself pick up one of Mung's cookbooks and tear it to shreds! Then I suddenly went to the kitchen and started smashing plates!

Oh no, I thought, what if Mung thinks it's me doing all this? I had to stop Florentine! Just then, I saw the refrigerator. That's it! Eating will distract him! I tried to take Florentine over to the refrigerator, but he just kept smashing plates. Come on, I thought, go to the refrigerator! I suddenly started moving and...yes! It worked! We were at the fridge! I made him grab a jar of gravy and he started eating it, I knew for a fact that flurkeys loved gravy!

Now if only I could think of a way out of this place, I thought, why is that everytime I eat something, I either end up turning into something or going to a strange new place? Oh well, we have to have something to do for a plot in this episode.

I started to try and escape when I got hit in the head, hard. It felt like a giant book! I fell and hit the floor hard, and everything went black.

*********

My eyes were closed, but I felt myself starting to wake up. Was it a dream? I hoped it was. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was surrounded by darkness. I could now move and open my mouth, but I didn't know where I was or what I was doing or if my friends were okay.

"Mung?" I said into the darkness, "Shnitzel? Truffles? Anyone?"

_Well, I see you've finally awaken. _It was Florentine again. "Where am I?" I asked him. _It turns out you were stronger than I thought. You got me distracted, and that idiot Mung Daal knocked us out and tied us up! Well, I decided when I woke up that I wasn't going to take anymore chances. You are now in a place where you can't help your friends, and I will finally have my revenge! _Florentine then started to laugh evilly like a guy would do in cartoons.

"Let me out of here! I don't want to stay here! There's nothing to eat, and I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Florentine didn't say anything, so I just sat down and waited. "What am I going to do?" I started to cry a little bit, why did I have to eat that flurkey? Now I didn't know what was going to happen to me or my friends. Stupid flurkey, I thought to myself. _I heard that._

Suddenly, I heard something. It was a voice. No, voices. They were Mung, Truffles, and Shnitzel! I could here them, but barely. Mung had just said something about the hall of Aerobics.

"Why is there a bunch of aerobics equipment here?" I heard Truffles ask.

"Because, it's to exercise demons," said Mung.

_Ha! Go on and let them try!_

"What's going on?" I asked.

_Your useless friends are putting us on a treadmill, thinking that they can just exercise me out of you! Yeah right, right now I'm barely exercising and you can't do it because you are under my control!_

"We know you're in there Chowder," said Mung, "Run towards the flurkey!" Flurkey? My stomach started rumbling. But when I tried to start running, I got tired quickly. I couldn't help it, I'm an eater not a runner.

_This is easier than I thought! Don't worry about your body, I'll take good care of it, and your friends too!_

If I didn't stop him, I thought, he's going to hurt my friends! "We're losing him!" "Come on Chowder, go faster!" "We know you can do it, we know our apprentice is still in there somewhere! We know you can do it Chowder!"

I then sat up, and started to run. I must have been going really fast, because I could hear Florentine say "What?! No!"

_You might as well give up, boy! This body is mine!_

"No, it's mine!" I shouted still running, "and I'm not going to let you hurt my friends! And by the way, you didn't really taste that good!"

_What! Why you little brat!_

"That's it Chowder! Keep going! It's working!" said Mung, his voice getting a little clearer. I was doing it! I started to run faster. I felt myself losing weight and I could smell the flurkey Mung had for me, but I was so tired and hungry! But I didn't stop, I just kept thinking what I was running for. Truffles, Shnitzel, a hot, fresh flurkey, Mung, my friends...My family!

_Oh no! I'm getting thinner, and unattractive!_ "Do you give up?" I asked Florentine. _Fine! I'm leaving this body! _Suddenly, it was if I was carrying a heavy backpack and I had just taken it off. He was really gone! I felt like I was floating, but it didn't last very long. I crash landed on the hard floor.

"Ow," I moaned as I closed my eyes. I kinda felt like I was going to throw up. I then felt someone gently shaking me. "Radda?"

I opened my eyes, and saw Shnitzel. "Radda radda?" "Hey Shnitzel," I said in a soft voice, "Yeah, I'm okay." I tried to get up, but I felt so weak, so Shnitzel lifted me up and started to carry me over to where Mung and Truffles were. "Radda radda radda." "Yeah Shnitzel, I'm glad I'm back too." Even though I still wasn't quite sure where I was.

Just then, I saw a giant, green ghost chicken fly into the hot, fresh flurkey Mung and Truffles were holding. "We did it!" shouted Mung.

"Mung," I said softly, "Can we go back to the kitchen now? I'm so hungry."

"He's back! My boy is back!" shouted Mung happily. Everyone started cheering, and I smiled. Shnitzel then slowly put me on the ground. I wobbled a little, but I still could stand up. Suddenly, the flurkey that Florentine flew into started to talk, but it didn't have Florentine's deep, creepy voice, it sounded nice and friendly.

"Hey, I'm a plump, juicy flurkey again! I'm the happiest bird in the world! For now on, I'm going to make people happy!" We all shouted "Hurray". At least we won't have to worry about another Poultrygiest. "Well, Florentine, would you like come join us for dinner?" asked Mung.

"Sure," said Florentine, "What are we having?"

******

I slept all the way back home on the Gravyboat, even though it was kind of hard to sleep because this pretzel head guy kept telling bad jokes. But I was so tired, it didn't really matter. When we got home, I was still tired.

"Wow, being overshadowed by a demon flurkey sure did take a lot out of ya, didn't it?" asked Mung. I yawned and then said "Uh huh."

"Well," said Mung with a smile, "I guess you're too tired to eat dinner then..." My eyes pooped right open. "Did you say dinner?" I quickly got up, but ended up falling. "Ow," I said. Mung rolled his eyes and carried me to the dinner table where there was a big flurkey drumstick waiting for me. But before I started eating it, I checked to make sure it wasn't glowing or evil looking.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're learning to look before you eat," said Mung, "Glad to have you back, Chowder." I smiled at him and started to dig in to my drumstick, and so did everyone else.

By the time dinner was over, I was back to my normal size and wasn't weak anymore. "Well," said Mung, "I guess Florentine was right, he did end up making people happy." We all laughed.

It was good to be home.

**Wow, that was longer then I thought. FYI, in case you didn't get the reference, when Mung said to "Exercise Demons" is was supposed to sound like "Exorcist Demons" or something like that, either way it's a reference from the movie "The Exorcist". If you really want to get this joke, or really the whole episode, I'd suggest that you watch "The Poultrygiest" episode, it really is good.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
